Rafael Pacheco
México, D. F. |nacionalidad = Mexicano |ingreso_doblaje = 1995 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Raj Sen GA voz 1.ogg |tamaño_de_imagen = 250px |pais_direccion = México |sexo = Masculino |edad = }} KevinLevinOmniverseDEsign01.png|Kevin Levin en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena, Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena y Ben 10: Omniverse, su personaje más conocido. DirectorBrownTAG02.png|Director Nigel Brown en El increíble mundo de Gumball, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Crossbones.png|Brock Rumlow / Crossbones en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel y en los proyectos animados de Marvel desde el 2016, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. House4.png|Dr. Robert Chase en Doctor House, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Max Cooper.jpg|Max Cooper / Blue Wild Force Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje. Marvin TheMartian Wabbit.png|Marvin el marciano desde El show de los Looney Tunes. Aces.png|As en Las chicas superpoderosas (Temps. 5 - 6). Ace PPGZ.png|El mismo personaje en Las chicas superpoderosas Z. Nijimaharuo.jpg|Niigima Haruo en Kenichi. IndigoAlderman.png|Sir Alderman en Indigo Ignited. Genma Shiranui render.png|Genma Shiranui en Naruto. LCZSHIkkiFénix.png|Ikki de Fénix en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (version TV). LCSHShakaVirgo.png|Shaka de Virgo también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión TV, OVA 17). CDZSHRadamanthysWyvern.png|Radamanthys de Wyvern también en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades (versión TV). Beckman1.jpg|Benn Beckman en One Piece. Marcus Pierce.jpg|Marcus Pierce en Lucifer. Elmer_Wabbit.png|Elmer Gruñón (2ª voz) en Wabbit. Starchy.png|Starchy (2ª voz) en Hora de aventura. ElmerFairyOddParents02.png|Elmer en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy. AdamV.jpg|Adam en Voltron: El defensor legendario. Ernie (MM).jpg|Ernie en la versión remasterizada de Power Rangers. 56669-26356.gif|Noel en Muertos de risa. Andy Cartwright HotFuzz.gif|Andy Cartwright en Hot Fuzz: Súper Policías. EvanHayes_CS.png|Evan Hayes en La rebelión. FredJones - ScoobyDoo2009.jpg|Fred Jones en ¡Scooby-Doo! El comienzo del misterio y ¡Scooby-Doo! La maldición del monstruo del lago. Fred JonesSupernatural.png|El mismo personaje en ScoobyNatural. Oficial CS.png|Inspector Chase Divineaux en Carmen Sandiego. SDS-Loki.png|Loki en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes. Wayne6teen.png|Wayne en Locos dieciséis. Butch Pokémon.png|Butch en Pokémon (Temps. 1 - 3, 5). Pegasus-AttackedbyCrowler.jpg|Maximillian Pegasus en Yu-Gi-Oh! (Temps. 4 - 5). ANN Harvey Livingston.png|Harvey Livingston de Nadja del mañana. Nanashi (L7PC).jpg|Nanashi en Los siete pecados capitales. Victor Frankenstein (FA).jpg|Victor Frankenstein en Fate/Apocrypha. Tobyugly.png|Toby, Don Pez en Ugly Americans. PLANT43.jpg|Planta gruñona en El mundo de Elmo. Lennysdf.jpg|Lenny en El campamento de Lazlo. JTGGR4.PNG|J.T. (2ª voz) en Ben 10. Kevin-adulto-krypto-the-superdog.png.png|Kevin adulto en Krypto, el Superperro. Casey jones tmnt 2007.jpg|Casey Jones en la versión de Warner de Las Tortugas Ninja (2007). Raoul-sitting-ducks-92.jpg|Raúl en Los patos astutos. Fredo_Godofredo.gif|Fredo Godofredo en Las sombrías aventuras de los Chicos del Barrio. Lion-dorothy-and-the-wizard-of-oz-71.jpg|León en Dorothy y el Mago de Oz. Jeffery (TLH).png|Jeffery en The Loud House. SrCanonGoAwayU.png|Sr. Canon en ¡Vete ya, Unicornio!. Freedman.png|Jeremy Freedman en Los Simpson (Temps. 11 - 12, 15). Pirata1Veggie.PNG|Pirata #1 en Los piratas que no hacen nada. Mousy_PYNFA.png|Ratoncín en Ploey: Cabeza de chorlito. Rafe Spall.jpg|Voz recurrente de Rafe Spall. Rafael Pacheco (nacido el 17 de febrero de 1972) es un actor y director de doblaje mexicano, mejor conocido por dar voz a personajes como: Kevin Levin en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena, Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena y Ben 10: Omniverse, Dr. Robert Chase en Doctor House, Brock Rumlow / Crossbones en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, Max Cooper / Blue Wild Force Ranger en Power Rangers: Fuerza Salvaje, Niigima Haruo en Kenichi, así como a Ikki de Fénix en la versión de TV de Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades, entre otros. Biografía Es originario de la Ciudad de México, y se inició la especialidad de doblaje de voz en el año 1996 gracias a Juan Felipe Preciado, donde, también, ha dirigido en algunas ocasiones. Su preparación actoral la realizó en el Centro Cultural Virginia Fábregas, y en el Estudio de Actores Dimitrio Sarrás. Sus estudios académicos incluyen la licenciatura en Periodismo. Además de su trabajo profesional en doblaje, se encuentra activo en teatro, radio, televisión, cine y locución comercial. Filmografía Anime Katsuyuki Konishi *Ikki de Fénix en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (version TV) *Ikki de Fénix en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (version TV) Takehito Koyasu *Butch en Pokémon (Temp 1 a 3) *Radamanthys de Wyvern en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (version TV) Hiroaki Hirata *Genma Shiranui en Naruto *Genma Shiranui en Naruto Shippūden Otros *Niijima Haruo en Kenichi *Nanashi en Los siete pecados capitales *Sir Alderman en Indigo Ignited *Victor en Fate/Apocrypha *Yasochika Iemura y Kenji Yamashita en Bleach *Benn Beckman en One Piece *Brick en Las Chicas Superpoderosas Z *Ikki de Fénix (Hideyuki Hori) / Niobe de Deep en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (Version TV) *Shaka de Virgo (Yuji Mitsuya) (Ova 17) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (Version TV) *Juan Díaz / Napoleón (ep. 28) / Umilla (eps. 46-48) / Reportero Musaki / Voces adicionales en Los Supercampeones: Road to 2002 *Harvey Livingston / Antonio Fabiani (1ª aparición) / Voces adicionales en Nadja del mañana *Grocku / Réferi del torneo / Milne / Rai / Voces adicionales en Deltora Quest *Amachi en Naruto *Gotsumon en Digimon Adventure *Koukin / Biothunderbirdmon / BioDarkdramon en Digimon: Data Squad *Dr. Kenzo / Padre de Benji / Sr. Garrison / Voces adicionales (temps. 8-11) en Pokémon *Jhonson (temp. 1) / Maximilion Pegasus (temp. 4) / Umbra / Shadi (caps. 95-96) / Sacerdote Seto (un cap.) / Voces adicionales (temps. 1-2, 4 - un cap.) en Yu-Gi-Oh! *Geega en Birdy the Mighty *Tsubasa Kurenai (episodio 45) en Ranma 1/2 *Kuribayashi en Zenki *Voces adicionales en Beyblade: Metal Fury *Voces adicionales en Megalo Box Series animadas Greg Cipes ' *Kevin Levin en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Kevin Levin/Kevin Supremo en Ben 10: Supremacía alienígena *Kevin Levin en Ben 10: Omniverse [[Fred Tatasciore|'Fred Tatasciore]] * Brock Rumlow / Crossbones en Spider-Man de Marvel * Brock Rumlow / Crossbones en Los Vengadores Unidos * Brock Rumlow / Crossbones en Ultimate Spider-Man Otros *J.T. (2a voz) en Ben 10 *Buck en Ardilla Miedosa *Walkatrout, Pesky Dust en Ben 10: Omniverse *Jeremy Freedman (temps. 11-15) / Gil Gunderson (temp. 12; eps. 261) / Voces adicionales (temp. 10-15) en Los Simpson *Medida / Aldeano en El mundo de Quest *Loki en El Escuadrón de Superhéroes *Wayne en Locos dieciséis *Marvin el Marciano en El show de los Looney Tunes *Danny Darrow en ¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. *Qwidd / Tentaculos / Voces adicionales en Generador Rex *Lenny en El campamento de Lazlo *Kevin (adulto) / Rey Berenjena / Chippy / Voces adicionales en Krypto, el Superperro *Toby Don Pez en Ugly Americans *Director Nigel Brown en El increible Mundo de Gumball *Capitán América / Cristobal Colón / David Rossi / Coronel Chester Philips / Mesero / Anciano / Voces adicionales (temp. 1-3) en MAD *Rey Helado (temp. 3, 2 caps) / Starchy (temp. 3-4) / Shelby (dos eps.) / Voces adicionales en Hora de aventura *Muerte (1 ep.) / Musculoso (2 ep.) / Voces adicionales en Un show más *Elmer Gruñón (2ª voz) / Marvin el marciano en Wabbit. *Fohln en El principito (serie animada) *Sr. Herrero en Mike, el caballero *Derek en Auto-B-Good *Raúl / Fred / Voces adicionales en Los patos astutos *León en Dorothy y el Mago de Oz *Jeffery en The Loud House *Brock Rumlow / Crossbones en Los Vengadores Unidos *As en Las chicas superpoderosas (temp. 5-6) *Baujal / Adam W. en Voltron: El defensor legendario *Inspector Chase Divineaux en Carmen Sandiego (2019) *Voces adicionales en Futurama *Voces adicionales en KND: Los chicos del barrio *Voces adicionales en La casa de los dibujos *Voces adicionales en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Voces adicionales en Pollo Robot Especiales animados * Fred Jones en ScoobyNatural Películas Rafe Spall *Danny Moses en La gran apuesta (2015) *Josh en Les doy un año (2013) *Andy Cartwright en Hot Fuzz: Super Policías (2007) *Noel en Muertos de risa (2004) [[Jason Schwartzman|'Jason Schwartzman']] * Mickey Stutz en El rey de la polca (2018) * Ringo Starr en Camino duro: La historia de Dewey Cox (2007) Anders Holm *Tom en Cómo ser soltera (2016) *Matt Ostin en Pasante de moda (2015) Frank Grillo *Brock Rumlow en Avengers: Endgame (2019) *Brock Rumlow / Crossbones en Capitán América: Civil War (2016) *Brock Rumlow en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) Scoot McNairy *Henry en The Rover (2014) *Sr. Brown en 12 años esclavo (2013) Robbie Amell *Fred Jones en ¡Scooby-Doo! La maldición del monstruo del lago (2010) *Fred Jones en ¡Scooby-Doo! El comienzo del misterio (2009) Amaury Nolasco *Jack Lupino en Max Payne (2008) *Carlos en 3 tontos en juego (2006) Otros *Evan Hayes (Lawrence Grimm) en La rebelión (2019) *Scott (Tommy Dewey) en Cuando ellas quieren (2018) *Entrenador (Jonathan Langdon) en Zombies (2018) *Derek (Felix Williamson) en Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit (2018) *Bo Bosco Ostroman (Evan Jones) en El robo perfecto (2018) *Víctor Garbo (Diego Peretti) en Mamá se fue de viaje (2017) *Makmoud Habib (Richard Regan Paul) - Geo-Tormenta (2017) *Michael Bryce (Ryan Reynolds) en Duro de cuidar (2017) (versión Summit) *Escurridizo Bill Wilson (Aidan Gillen) en El Rey Arturo: La leyenda de la espada (2017) *Rhodes (Kristofer Hivju) en Rápidos y furiosos 8 (2017) *Agente Sanders (Bill Bellamy) en Un detective en el kinder 2 (2016) *Tom Hernandez (Nestor Carbonell) en Imperium (2016) *Rand Edwards (Jacob Blair) en Estaré en casa esta Navidad (2016) *Voces adicionales en Reina de Katwe (2016) *Simon (Michael Peña) en Belleza inesperada (2016) *Roy Tomlin (Michael Shannon) en El elegido (2016) *Bob / Marco el mexicano (Demián Bichir) en Los 8 más odiados (2015) *Roderick Turpin (Andrew Scott) en Victor Frankenstein (2015) *Yonni Barrios (Oscar Nuñez) en Los 33 (2015) *Jared (Dominic Fumusa) en Focus: Maestros de la estafa (2015) *Freddy Lagarde (Pip Carter) en Salando el campo de batalla: Worricker (2014) *Dr. Obrit Threeply (Jefferson Mays) en Vicio propio (2014) *John (Adi Shankar) en Las voces (2014) *Jeff (Boyd Holbrook) en Perdida (2014) *Leonard (Barak Hardley) en Terror en la calle Mockingbird (2014) *Padre (Alexander Skarsgård) en El dador de recuerdos (2014/2da. versión) *Jerry (Michael Weston) en Si estuvieras aqui (2014) *Edward (Randall Park) en Nuestro video prohibido (2014) *Esposo #1 (Daniel Parvis) y Tipo rabioso (Sam Medina) en Agentes del desorden (2014) *Coordinador de conferencia tecnológica (Chris Gartin) en Trascender (2014) *Albert (Finn Wittrock) en Un corazón normal (2014) *Adolfo Herrera (Ignacio Serricchio) en Un tipo rudo 2 (2014) *Rolf (Adam Fergus) e Insertos en Sólo amigos? (2013) (Segunda versión) *Walter Sisulu (Tony Kgoroge) en Mandela: Una larga caminata hacia la libertad (2013) *B.J. (Jon Bernthal) en Ajuste de cuentas (2013) *Tommy (Kyle Chandler) en El maravilloso presente (2013) *Gerente de tienda (Patrick Bristow) en Sangre, sudor y gloria (2013) *Benji Applebaum (Ben Platt) en Notas perfectas (2012) *Hathor (Johann Helf) en El Rey Escorpión 3: Batalla por la redención (2012) *Det. Carl Landry (Tim Fields) en La casa del sol naciente (2011) *Crispian (AJ Bowen) en Tu sigues Lionsgate *Rey Raven (Lochlyn Munro) en En el nombre del rey 2 (2011) *Colin Clark (Eddie Redmayne) en Mi semana con Marilyn (2011) *Barry Thorson (Scott Michael Morgan) en Los descendientes (2011) *Danny "Crystal" Clear (James Franco) en El Avispón Verde (2011) *Antoine (B.J. Britt) en Una loca película de vampiros (2010) *Raul (Juan Carlos Hernandez) en Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) *Bob Littleford (Michael Delaney) en Policías de repuesto (2010) *Ladrón 1 (Johnny Hopkins) en Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes (2010) *Toby el mesero (Mike Birbiglia) en Amor a distancia (2010) *Policía (Jason Douglas) en Machete (2010) *Eddie (Joel Lewis) en La tumba de Ligeia (2009) *Wade (Jonathan Sadowski) en Viernes 13 (2009/New Line) *Mike O'Donnell (joven) (Zac Efron) en 17 otra vez (2009) Videomax *Bouncer (Windell Middlebrooks) en Miss Marzo (2009) *Drew (Jesse Bradford) en I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell (2009) *Noah Kulick (Stephen Rannazzisi) en Mi papá y nuestro mundo fantástico (2009) *Detective Patrick Leary (Wass Stevens) en Brooklyn's Finest (2009) *Kip (Demetri Martin), Director del video en El rockero (2008) *Oficial Díaz (Greg Serano) en Felon (2008) *Hombre en sesión (Tomotaka Kanzaki) en Imágenes del más allá (2008) *Billy Baybridge (Mousa Kraish), Jody Hill (John Silver) en Super cool (2007) *Martin (Martin Starr) en Ligeramente embarazada (2007) *Robbie Clark (Heath Ledger) en Mi historia sin mí (2007) *Policía (Dominic Daniel) en Paranoia (2007) *Fritz Messing (Timothy Olyphant) en Las vueltas de la vida (2006) *Padre Berti (Vittorio Amandola) en Gino Bartali: El inmortal (2006) *Tommy Perello (Johnny Messner) en El día del crimen (2006) *Ralph "Iggy" Ignatowski (Jamie Bell) en La conquista del honor (2006) *Wayne (Brendan Miller) en Aceptados (2006) *Dodge (John Leguizamo) en Los Lunamieleros (2005) *Mike (Shawn Roberts) en Tierra de los muertos (2005) *Chau (George Cheung) en Starsky y Hutch (2004) *Jack (John Barrowman) en De-Lovely (2004) *Asher (David Douglas) en El último viaje (2004) *Carlos (Kevin Durand) en El efecto mariposa (2004) DVD *Asher Talos (Callum Keith Rennie) en Blade Trinity (2004) (versión TV) *Carl (David Wenham) en Van Helsing: Cazador de monstruos (2004) *Scott Rico (Jeremy Sisto) en Camino hacia el terror (2003) *Jack Taggart Jr. (Luke Edwards) en Jeepers Creepers 2 (2003) (Doblaje TV / VIDEOMAX) *Blaine Cody (Vince Vieluf) en El mundo está loco loco (2001) *Voces adicionales en Mi mamá tiene una cita con un vampiro (2000) *Voces adicionales en Milagro en el carril 2 (2000) *Carmine (Richie LaMontagne) en Nadie es perfecto (1999) *Mike (Judah Katz) en Cambio de letras (1999) *Spider-Rico (Pedro Lovell) en Rocky (1976) (redoblaje de 2000) *Payaso desactivador de alarmas en Batman: El caballero de la noche *Oficial Santocki en Pequeñas y hermosas diablillas *Oficial de policía y Piloto de Helicoptero en Asesino de la carretera *Voces adicionales en Descubriendo del País de Nunca Jamás *Voces adicionales en Vuelo Nocturno *Voces adicionales en Elizabeth: La edad de oro *Voces adicionales en Atrápame si puedes *Voces adicionales en Jackass 2 *Voces adicionales en Jumper *Voces adicionales en El reino *Voces adicionales en Iron Man: El hombre de hierro *Voces adicionales en Cloverfield: Monstruo *Voces adicionales en Espejos siniestros *Voces adicionales en El Súper Agente 86 *Voces adicionales en X-Men orígenes: Wolverine *Voces adicionales en Los destinos cruzados *Voces adicionales en Tripulación Dave *Voces adicionales en Marmaduke *Voces adicionales en Una noche en el museo 2 *Voces adicionales en Loca por las compras *Voces adicionales en Terminator: La salvación (Versión Sony) *Voces adicionales en Hannah Montana: La película *Voces adicionales en Un sueño posible *Voces adicionales en American Pie 7: La guía del amor *Voces adicionales en Secretariat *Voces adicionales en Espejos siniestros *Voces adicionales en Hada por accidente *Voces adicionales en El último viaje de Chance *Voces adicionales en Hombres de negro III *Voces adicionales en Let It Shine *Voces adicionales en El llanero solitario *Voces adicionales en La caída de la Casa Blanca *Voces adicionales en Thor: Un mundo oscuro *Voces adicionales en Búsqueda implacable 3 *Voces adicionales en Falsa identidad *Voces adicionales en Obsesión *Voces adicionales en Viaje salvaje *Voces adicionales en Verano del 84 *Voces adicionales en Obsesión (2019) *Voces adicionales en El bosque maldito Películas animadas *Tux en Re-Animado *Monitor en Shrek Tercero *Casey Jones en Las Tortugas Ninja (2007) (Versión Warner) *Voces adicionales en Open Season: Amigos salvajes *Voces adicionales en Doug: la película *Voces adicionales en Bee Movie: la historia de una abeja *Mojo Tango y Rocko Soko en Las chicas superpoderosas: La película *Elmer en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy *Número 363 / Sr. Fizz (zombienvejecido) en KND: Los chicos del barrio: Operación C.E.R.O. *Fredo Godofredo en Las sombrías aventuras de los Chicos del Barrio *Marvin el marciano en Looney Tunes: Conejos en fuga *Ratoncín en Ploey: Cabeza de chorlito *Ave en Cenicienta Películas de Anime *Voces adicionales en Mazinger Z: Infinity Series de televisión Jesse Spencer ''' *Matthew Casey en Chicago en llamas (2012-presente) * Matthew Casey en Policías de Chicago (2014) *Dr. Robert Chase en Doctor House (2004-2012) '''Otros *Lawrence/El Lazo (Clifton Collins Jr.) en Westworld (2016-presente) *Rip Hunter (Arthur Darvill) en DC's Legends of Tomorrow (2016-presente) *Kai Proctor (Ulrich Thomsen) en Banshee (2013-presente) *George Stephanopolus (Él mismo) en House of Cards (2013-presente) *Sherlock Holmes (Jonny Lee Miller) en Elementary (2012-presente) *Grayson Ellis (Josh Hopkins) en Cougar Town (2009-2015) *Andy Dwyer (Chris Pratt) en Construyendo un parque (2009-2015) *Dalton Rumba (Michael Hitchcock) en Glee: Buscando la fama (2015) *Oscar Martinez (Oscar Nuñez) en La oficina (2005-2013) *Steven (John Cho) en Go On (2012-2013) *Gary (Jesse Plemons) en Quebrado (2012) *Miles Straume (Ken Leung) en Lost (2008-2010) *Tux (Tom Kenny) en Un cerebro animado (2007-2008) *Max Cooper/Blue Wild Force Ranger (Philip Jeanmarie) en Power Rangers: Fuerza salvaje *Madtropolis (Dallas Barnett) en Power Rangers: Tormenta Ninja *Ernie en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (Versión Remasterizada) *Rob Cesternino en Survivor: All Stars *Rob Cesternino en Survivor: The Amazon *John Carroll en Survivor: Marquesas *Michael O'Malley (Robbie Amell) en Secundaria secreta *Otto Mink (Gregory Sporleder) en Agente Carter *David Schwimmer (Él mismo), Phil Yagoda (William Fichtner) (temp. 6: cap. 11), Voces adicionales en El séquito *Voces adicionales en Estoy en la banda *Voces adicionales en CSI: En la escena del crimen *Voces adicionales en Boardwalk Empire * Voces adicionales en Malcolm Telenovelas y series brasileñas Leopoldo Pacheco *Raul en Belleza pura *Norberto en Ciudad Paraíso *Gustavo Sampaio en CuChiCheos *Otto Amaro Werneck en Encantadoras *Tony Abrahao en El Sucesor *Walter Passos en Preciosa Perla *Manuel Pereira en Por siempre *Héctor Damasceno en Relaciones peligrosas João Miguel *Caíque en Asuntos Internos *Belarmino en Cuento encantado *Solo Love en El Canto de la Sirena *Hugo Drummond en ¿Final feliz? Luigi Baricelli *Raul en Alma Gemela *Alexandre Paixao en El Sabor de la Pasión *Flávio Leite (2da voz) en El profeta *Oscar Amaral en Insensato corazón Cássio Gabus Mendes *Evandro Souza Rangel en Mujeres ambiciosas *Héctor Diniz en Justicia Cláudio Mendes *Castro en Flor del Caribe *Sergio en Verdades secretas Fábio Assunção *Arturo Valmont Carnero de Alcántara en Totalmente diva *Ricardo Montenegro en La fórmula Guilherme Fontes *Luiz Felipe en Las cariocas *Mario Castro y Silva en Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida Júlio Rocha *Enzo en Fina estampa *Dr. Jacques Sampaio en Rastros de mentiras (Versión Globo) Marcelo Serrado *Carlos Eduardo Cavalcanti en Viejo río *Víctor Aguilar "Malagueta"/James en La trampa Otros *Márcos (Márcio Garcia) en Celebridad *Contantino (Othon Bastos) en Escrito en las estrellas *Arthur (André Frateschi) en La vida sigue *Padre Solano (Márcio Tadeu de Lima) en Avenida Brasil *Santiago (Junno Andrade) en La guerrera *Joaquín Roveri "Nido" (Juliano Cazarré) en Rastros de Mentiras (1era voz) (Versión TV Azteca) *Silvio (Duda Ribeiro) en Ojos sin culpa *Fernando (Leonardo Medeiros) en La sombra de Helena *Antonio Fragoso (Adriano Garib) en Partes de mí *David Moreira (Carlos Vieira) en Sol naciente Videojuegos *Keegan en Call of Duty: Ghosts *Garron Paduk en Gears of War: Judgment *Luke Cage en LEGO Avengers *Jacob en Rise of the Tomb Raider *Policías en la radio en Need for Speed: The Run *HAL 9000 en LEGO Dimensions *Voces adicionales en The Order: 1886 Telefilms *Det. Wallers (Jason Blicker) en Más allá de la terapia (2012) Miniseries *Shem (Mark Bazeley) en El arca de Noé (1999) Dirección de doblaje Sebastians *Elemental *Doctora Emily Owens *NCIS: Los Ángeles (temp. 8 algunos capitulos) *Vigilados *Gracias por compartir versión *Leyendas del mañana (desde la segunda mitad de la primera temporada) *Riverdale *Riverdale: Una noche para recordar *Vixen *American Gods (Version de Amazon) *En busca de Tschiller *Gran Hotel *Sin filtro *Illang: La brigada del lobo CineDub *El regreso del Demonio (Jeepers Creepers 3) *Juego del terror *Los inquilinos *Obsesión *Attraction: La guerra ha comenzado *Rendel *Jefa por accidente *¡Vete ya, Unicornio! *Hanazuki (temp. 2-) Auditel *Contra la pared *El romance del siglo *Notas perfectas *Go On *El dador de recuerdos (2da. versión) Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Hora de aventura (3ª y 4ª temp. 8 episodios) *MAD (1ª-3ª, algunos episodios) *Construyendo un parque (temp 4. primeros episodios) Otros proyectos *Mamá ¡Soy un pez! (SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Auditel *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Bond Productions & Models *C2 Media - AB Grabaciones *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *CineDub *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *IDF *Ki Audio *KiteTeam *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *Larsa *La Cuarta Pared *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Optimedia Productions *Producciones Bayoneta *Producciones Grande *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sebastians *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *The Dubbing Maker Curiosidades *Rafael dobló 2 personajes interpretados originalmente por el seiyuu Takehito Koyasu los cuales son, Radamanthys de Wyvern en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Saga de Hades, en el capítulo santuario y Balladbird Lee en la serie de anime Gungrave, curiosamente estos 2 personajes los comparte con su tocayo el también actor Rafael Rivera, Rivera dobló a Radamanthys en la saga de hades durante el capítulo infierno y a Balladbird en un episodio de la serie Gungrave. Enlaces Externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de cine Categoría:Intérpretes